Bowling is a global sport and has more participants globally than any other sport. The critical mass of participants has kept bowling popular for many decades. Participants demographics range from young children to senior citizens. Further, these participants vary in the amount that they engage in a game of bowling from a casual involvement wherein the some participants play only a few games a year and others become heavily involved in the sport and play either in leagues or attempt to play professionally.
Those participants who play the game of bowling frequently will often develop a practice regimen in order to improve their game. Bowling is a game of precision and there are many parameters that can affect the performance of a player. As is known in the art, bowling lanes are manufactured from wood or synthetic surface and have a specific oil pattern thereon so parameters such as the temperature and humidity within the bowling alley can affect performance. Another parameter that is important to bowlers is knowing where the bowling ball is located on the lane at a particular point. As is known in the art, the wood of each bowling lane is manufactured from wood boards that are approximately one inch in width. Good bowlers typically throw the bowling ball in an arcuate pattern wherein a typical path for a bowling ball will involve the bowling ball traversing towards a target point and subsequently curve proximate the breaking point. Depending upon the objective of the player's throw and oil pattern, the target point and break point can be in various locations longitudinally along the bowling lane. For training purposes it is very important for a player to know where the bowling ball is laterally on the bowling lane. The lateral identification of the bowling ball at the aforementioned points assist the bowler in understanding the exact position of the bowling ball and how to improve based on the results of a throw.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bowling training apparatus that provides instant feedback on parameters such as but not limited to ball position and speed to a bowler wherein the bowling training apparatus provides the lateral position of the bowling ball on a bowling lane by providing the board number location at a particular point.